IRHNIWTCY, YJY
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: He is determined to be the strongest.I think he is retarded. And so is that guy. And me? I’m just the dude in the shadows that when you least expect it...BAM! I’ve taken your chick,your left shoe and all the bugs in your hair.
1. Holy Chimichangas I Just Realized

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto would I be writing fics? No, I don't think so. Yeah I do NOT own Naruto...**

_I Really Have No Idea What To Call You, You're Just...You_

He is determined. He is determined to be the strongest. The strongest, ever. I think he is retarded. And so is he, and him, and that loser over there, they are ALL retarded. And me? I'm just the dude in the shadows that when you least expect it...BAM! I've taken your chick, your left shoe, and all the bugs in your hair. Oh yeah, I'm the coolest. Ha...aha...AHAHAHAHAHABWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA-ack, hack! Hack!

"Hee-eey! You ok over there?"

Sure, of course I'm fine...I'm just CHOKING TO DEATH!

-nod-

"You sure? You sounded like you were dieing or something..."

I saw your mom.

-nod-

"Ook..."

Bye-bye wow-wow, er I mean Kiba...

"Sh-Shino-san?"

Arg? What-ho? A Foe!

-look-

"Um...I uh, um..."

Hinata...why does she do that thing with her fingers? And what's that creaking sound!

-blink-

"Wo-would you-you l-like t-too..."

Spar? Jump Kiba? Go to the bathroom? Make-out with a tree? Eat Akamaru? Drop kick Kiba?

-right eyebrow goes up-

"Um...g-go f-for..."

Spit it out woman! Please be one of the last two...

-nods for her to go on-

"Gooutforsomethingtoeat!"

Let us clap, very good Hinata! Here's the snack, get the snack!

-shrug-

"B-But...if um, d-don't w-wan't to t-that's-"

-nod-

"R-really?"

Did I stutter? Wait, did I say anything at all?

-nod-

"L-Let's go!"

We're off to see the eye doctor, na-nana-na-na-na!

**>>le 10 minots later **

"Um, s-so what would you like?"

Well, pumpkin this is only a noodle stand, so what would I like?

-point-

"Yeah? I-I'm gonna get the same thing! ."

Aww, she's so cute...

-grin and nod-

"S-Shino-san...um, I-I wanted to know s-something..."

Oh? Do you want to know if I wanna kill Kiba by cruel and unusual punishment? Do you wanna know if I wanna do you right here and right now on this table with noodles everywhere?

"Wh-why is there a b-bug on your n-nose?"

-look-

Damnitt Jorge!

**Sorry patrón**

That's right you better crawl back to my hair, you stupid chicharra!

"O.O um...s-so, do um, all o-of your b-bugs l-live in y-your h-hair?"

Most of 'em...just the non-blood suckers.

-shrug-

"Sh-Shino-san...I um...w-would y-you l-like t-to go t-take a w-walk a-after w-we e-eat?"

Ack! She is so cuute! I could just eat her...

-nod-

**Nano1: hmm...i actually did all of this in one day...like omg! but yeah...this idea has been buggin me for a while snickers buggin...um, right! uh yeah i hope you all liked, oh yeah right **

**patrón- means 'Boss' in spanish **

**chicharra- you know those big bugs that make like a rattle snake sound in the summer time? Well that's what they are called.  
**

**That's it for the grammar lesson kiddies! R&R por favor! -PEace!**


	2. That Andy You're a Star! and That I

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I don't own Naruto...if I did Itachi and Shino would rule the world.**

**Nano1: Yeah, my deep thanks to those of you that reviewed, and mr. 'x' i'm sorry you didn't like the first chapter as much as i loved writing it. Yeah, also I'm sure it probably annoyed some of you that there was almost no real writing and nothing but dialogue. So! Now i will actually get with the writing and such...yes...and such...well, enjoy the scariness of the mind of Shino-Bug Man Extraordinaire! **

I Really Have No Idea What To Call You, You're Just...You

There is actually a reason why I don't talk. No really there is. And here it is: I have much more intelligent conversations with myself than I would with anyone else. . I like me. Yeah, so, as Hinata and I walked around (I really have no idea where...she sorta just started walking so I followed...does that make me a stalker?) I magically noticed that she was saying something. I looked down at her so I could figure out what she was mumbling.

"...Um, about what I was going to ask you in the Noodle House...um before the um, b-bug on your n-nose..."

Yeees?

-nod-

She blushed and looked away and started to mutter incoherent things that I could only render as 'Hinata Talk.'

"I-I...well, I-if y-you...um, err..."

Then she started doing that thing with her fingers and then she remind me of an abnormally large cherry with an adorable face, so I decided to drop a bomb on her...

"...What... is it?" I said this very, _very _slowly mind you.

"O.O"

Oh yeah, I'm kool. If I can flip her out just by saying 'What is it?' then think of what'll happen when I tell her she's about to run into a tree? No, really she is! She was so much in a state of shock that she continued to walk and I had to heroically grab her and be like 'Hey baby I just saved you,' and she's all like 'Omg! Thank you! Take me here and now!'

Ok, so maybe it didn't end up _exactly_ that way...it was more like this...

-Look of concern-

Almost crash, grab, blush.

Yeah, not as awesome as I would have hoped but, hey I don't think I could pull off that whole deep sexy man-whore Fabio voice anyway. But yeah, I saved her from having her brains mushed to tiny bits of Hinata goo by a tree. That counts for something right?

"Oh! T-thank you S-Shino-san...I-I'm sorry..." she said steadying herself and standing up straight and looking up at me.

-Pat on the head-

She blushed and gave a small smile that was so cute that I was _very_ tempted to the whole Little Red Ridding Hood bit. You know, like 'My, grandma what big teeth you have!' and I'm all like, 'All the more better to eat you up my little Hinata-chan!' Oh, yeah...that would be...weird. Never mind. Uh...yeah so anyways, she looked up at me and I couldn't contain myself so I decided to give her hug. She was just too adorable to pass up!

"Oh! I-I..." look at her! She's blushing so much I feel like I just did something very naughty...Then, would she like, die if I kissed her or something along those lines? Better not take that chance, she already looks like a cheery as it is...So, after the little hug we started to walk again. Should I say something? Uh...nah, nah I think me being silent adds on to my creepy bug-guy charm. But I did the right thing and shrugged and took her hand in mind and started to walk again. She walked along with me of course. She was almost like a puppy...

Oh happy day...

speaking of puppies...

"Yo! Shino! Hinata! Come on and hurry up already! I need a sparring partner and Sensei wants us for something!" Kida said waving his hand and hollering at us with Akamaru barking right beside him, almost as if he needed to translate for us. Oh yeah, we can really understand barks better than coherent words...you stupid mutt...I should give you fleas or something...or a really tiny tick that'll grow so fat that when you walk people will stare and point and say,

'Oh my! That dog has a big purple head growing out of it! Eww!' and you'll all be, 'I'm sorry allmighty Shino-sama, please let me shave Kiba and me bald and we shall run around naked and be extra stupid just for your enjoyment...'

That would be cool.

But alas, as someone on the silver screen once said, 'With great power, comes great responsibility...'

Apparently nobody told that to Kiba. Because he has immense stupidity skills, and vast ruining-the-moment- skills, but he uses them for evil! He must use them for the justice of my amusement!

ahem

I want to eat Akamaru.

He looks tasty. With like noodles, or maybe better yet just dead. It's a little scary, he looks just like Kiba...

Now, off to our scary Sensai...

**Nano1: I don't feel like writing anymore...i haven't been able to keep anything in my rumbly tummy for the last 4 days, and so my supply of uber awesomeness is running low...and i know i took forever to update but hey, it's the summer time now, so i'll be able to work on things more and stuff...yes... . my tummy hurts. FIGHT THE POWER! adios my lovely audience, don't trip hope you drown have a nice day! **


End file.
